


Baby and I

by yaiga



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Super silly but I hope cute too fic…you have been warned, fantasy vs sci-fi... not seriously, somewhere during season 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaiga/pseuds/yaiga
Summary: Last Sunday I watched The Boss Baby, and… there you have the result. I enjoyed it a lot writing it and hope you enjoy reading it.Remember, all the grammar mistakes are all mine.And I haven’t said it before, but no, I do not own The Blacklist ;)





	Baby and I

The team stormed in the warehouse, finding it empty.

-Clear- Ressler said through the comms.

-Clear here too- responded Navabi from the other room.

Upstairs, and totally by her own, Elizabeth was holding a gun, aiming to the closed door a few feet in front of her. She had been called by a troubled Dembe requesting back up after some operation had gone south, and he had given her their exact location.

She felt sweat gathers on her forehead, dread running up and down her spine. Finally, she grabbed the doorknob and turned it. She dropped the hand holding the gun to her side, the scene in front of her leaving her rather speechless.

-Hey guys-she said through the comms a few minutes later- I think we have a situation here…hmm…with Reddington-

……………………………………………

-So…what’s up with Reddington? - asked Ressler marching to the group gathered around Aram’s desk- He played us again right? Cause’ the warehouse was empty-

-Don’t know yet- replied Harold coolly, facing the younger man – we’re waiting for Agent Keen to debrief-

-Oh, maybe Mr. Reddington was hurt! - exclaimed Aram frowning, concern all over his face.

-Don’t think so- said Navabi leaning back against the desk- There’s Elizabeth-

Liz closed the door of her shared office with Ressler softly, and then approached slowly to the group. She looked flushed, a little disheveled with a wet stain on her red button-down, but above all, she looked worried.

-Keen, what’s wrong? - asked Cooper with the same affected expression of always, and looking around- Where’s Reddington?-

-Hmm- she run a hand through her hair- You remember when we started this case about this doctor and we couldn’t figure out what he was working about?-

The gathering around her, nodded. - Well I received a call from Dembe minutes after our team arrived to the warehouse; he said Reddington has been compromised-

-I told you- exclaimed Aram wide eyed- Mr. Reddington was hurt!!!-

-Actually “hurt” is not the precise word. He and Dembe were investigating about our mysterious blacklister…-

-Of course, same history as always- replied Ressler rolling his eyes, hands on hips- we were bait-

-What happened to Reddington, Liz? You’re really alarming us- asked Navabi.

Liz frowned.

-Well… why don’t you see it by yourself?- Elizabeth then turned around, and made them follow her to her office.

When she opened the door, they were received with an interesting view; Dembe was sat down on Liz’s chair making funny faces to a giggling little baby lying on a soft blanket over Liz’s desk, while tickling his little feet.

They couldn’t define what was curious the most: a smiling Dembe (most of them never had seen anything else besides the trademark stoic face of the man), or a baby in the Post Office (was there a “take your kid to work” day for this job too?).

-Who is that baby? - asked Ressler breaking the silence- Why is in our office? And where is Reddington?-

Dembe stood up, getting serious again. Elizabeth turned around to face them. A lamely try of a smile on her face.

-Well…that’s Reddington- she said gesturing to the giggling blonde bundle on her desk.

They stared in silence at each other for a while, and then burst in laugh

. -Yeah Liz, good one- said a smiling Navabi.

-Now, tell us where is Reddington and why the commotion? - asked Harold while cleaning his glasses and drying the tears of joy.

-I mean it, that’s there is Raymond Reddington- replied Liz seriously- The doctor had this machine that turned the Concierge of Crime in a baby. I know it sounds crazy and totally sci-fi but Dembe here witnessed the whole thing, and we also have the security feed-

Elizabeth then reached her computer screen and turned it toward them, and played the record. The remaining laughs froze in their faces as they watched the transformation.

-What the fuck???- exclaimed Ressler wide eyed.

-Language- replied Cooper dumbfounded.

They looked at the screen, then at Liz and then at the baby that now was holding Dembe.

He had blonde wisps of hair all over his head, adorable rosy chubby cheeks, beautiful and expressive green-gray eyes very similar at the Concierge’s, that stare in awe at the strange people in front of him while chewing his tiny fist.

-Awww…he is so cute- exclaimed Aram, totally heart eyes to the baby, he approached him and poked his belly softly and the baby let out a little titter.

-I can’t believe it- said Navabi while towering the baby too- Oh but, the little thing is way too adorable-

Maybe it was her imagination but she thought the baby had just smirked at her a little. “Ha, no way Samar” she shook her head smiling.

-And he has hair too! - exclaimed Aram again excited.

-No way this baby is Reddington, that’s impossible! - Ressler approached too- Wait a minute…is that my shirt? - he cried gesturing at the improvised diaper that was covering the baby’s lower half.

The baby made a grunting noise, fussing and started to cry.

-Oh my God, even the baby version of Red Reddington doesn’t like you a bit- said Navabi hushing to the baby, but he kept fretting.

-Make him stop! - yelled Cooper, and Aram tried to lift him up but the baby cried louder. Dembe had this trouble expression on his face, the swaying wasn’t working.

Suddenly Liz approached the baby and lifted him to cradle in her arms. At the instant contact, the baby stopped the crying, blissfully turning calmed and locking eyes with her, a satisfied grin on his small lips, while Liz hushed sweet nothings to him.

-Okay…- said Navabi amused, watching the lovely scene in front of her- so this is the “I only speak with Elizabeth Keen” baby version?-

With a pleased baby now in her arms, Elizabeth looked at the people around her.

-I’m sorry about your shirt Ress, it’s not like we were prepared for something like this- she sent an apologetic glance at him and he waved his hand.

-Sir, we must fix this- she said to Cooper.

-Of course. Aram, you keep digging about the possible whereabouts of the doctor. Navabi, you and Ressler go and interview his Colleague’s acquaintances and see if they could throw some light to the case. Liz, you had the rest of the day off to solve the” baby issues”-

-What? I wanna help too! - She exclaimed looking at Cooper, while the baby puts a little hand on her mouth.

-Well, Reddington here needs your help now, and you two seem to get along very well- he patted lightly the baby head- Can’t say I’m surprised about it- he said amused- We’ll find a solution soon Elizabeth, I promised- he squeezed her shoulder and left the room with the other.

Dembe approached her. - Elizabeth, I have to meet with some of Red’s contacts and see what we can find about the doctor with our means-

-You’re leaving me too? You mean I have to babysit Raymond Reddington all by myself? -

-Sorry Elizabeth, but he seems very content with you- Dembe looked down at the beaming face of the baby in Elizabeth’s arms, all too pleased playing with locks of her hair, and caressed the baby cheeks softly- See you soon, Raymond- the baby sent a soft smile to the black man.

-Remember, if you need something, I’m a call away- she nodded and he left.

Now alone, Liz looked down at the chubby little face and glittering eyes in her arms, sighing.

-Well, it seems we’re stuck with each other- she said in hushing tones to the baby, and was surprised with an enthusiastic giggle that made her smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Last Sunday I watched The Boss Baby, and… there you have the result. I enjoyed it a lot writing it and hope you enjoy reading it.  
> Remember, all the grammar mistakes are all mine.  
> And I haven’t said it before, but no, I do not own The Blacklist ;)


End file.
